It Was, But Now Is
by WildCitrusSunflower
Summary: It was about revenge at first. Getting back at the man who took everything from him. But, in the short hour he knew her, all of that changed. T for a minor curse and suggestive content. Sailing Belle; Sheriff Wolf; Queen Rumple.


It Was, But Now Is  
**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Once Upon a Time.  
**_A/N:_** I just really love Sailing Beauty, Belle+Hook, thus this was born. Enjoy!

* * *

Revenge. That's what it was about at first. Getting revenge on the man who took everything from me. My world, my love, my hand, and almost took my life. That's why she is perfect. He loves her. To get her to fall in love with me is a beautiful idea. After I used the magic dust from Cora, I got transported to Storybrooke, Maine. We met in the diner. Apparently, she's the librarian too, along with being a part-time waitress. This doesn't surprise me. I've heard tales of Belle's beauty, kindness, ability to cook, and love of literature all across the seas.  
"Hello! Welcome to Granny's Diner " Greeted Miss Belle.  
I was blown away. The stories only got half of it right. She looked marvellous in her outfit; a white blouse tucked into a navy blue skirt paired with gold accents and golden flats with bows at the tips. Her hair, god her hair, was let down but a small part at he top, which was held back by a pony tail.  
"Sir?" She asked in her sweet British accent. "Are you alright? Would you like to sit down?"  
"Hm? Oh. Yes, thank you." I followed her to the table.  
"I'm Belle and I'll be your server this evening. Is there anything you'd like to drink?" She asked.  
"I have a question; why do servers ask what you want to drink right when you sit down? I find it quite annoying."  
"I don't know sir. It's just part of training. Though to be honest, I don't understand it either." She said.

"Then why would you still do it?"

"Because Red and Granny and Rumple would all be disappointed in me if I didn't." She replied like it was common knowledge. Though, to the residents of Storybrooke, it probably is.

"Ah, Rumplestiltskin. How's he treating you? Not to harsh I hope. Have you seen him rip out anyone's heart recently?" I asked causally.

She looked indignant. "What?! Rumple would never do something that horrendous!"

"Hun, I was there when he killed his first wife. You're just a pawn to him." I replied stating the truth.

"You're lying. He would _never _do that to me." she protested feebly.

"Sweetheart, even I know you don't believe yourself. I've been in this town, what, an hour? And even I can tell that your 'precious Rumple'," I mimicked her. "Has chemistry with the Evil Queen. No one wants to tell you because they've probably been threatened by your lover." I said.

She stood still for a few seconds before slapping me and running away.

"What the hell did you do to Belle?" Asked a brunette with red streakes through her hair.

"Just told her the truth."

"Rumple's going to kill you. You know that right?" She asked worried.

"Yes. But, we made a deal. Back home."

She got this sad look in her eyes. "Back home?" She asked slowly. "Is there a huntsman there?"

"Yes. Graham is...an interesting character." I replied.

"Go. Find Belle." she ordered. I complied, wanting to see the raven-haired beauty again.

* * *

When I found her, she was in the library, crying. When she realised someone else was there, she hurriedly wiped her eyes and looked up. As soon as she realised it was me, she started crying again. "You-you were right. He w-was cheating on me w-with Regina. I walked in on them." she sobbed even harder. I just stood there. I took a shot in the dark. I didn't know I'd be right! This is beautiful. Eventually I realised that I should comfort her. So I sat down next to her. She immediately leaned into me. She smelled like honey. Then I remembered, I'm freaking Captain Killian Jones!

"It's alright." I said as I lifted her chin up. "If he did that to you, he obviously doesn't deserve you." I murmured, leaning in. She did the same and our lips touched. Her tears mingled in with the kiss making it salty but I didn't care. It was revenge in the beginning, but now, in the hour that I've known her, I've fallen hard, it's about love.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** I don't think that Killian would've fallen that fast, but this couple is so cute! I threw a little Sheriff Wolf and Queen Rumple in there. Thank you for reading!


End file.
